Uncaged
by Aria Ruthminz
Summary: Sabo never run away from the nobles, instance he try to make himself improve and in use to make him being knowledge by his family. Some years later he found out how dumb his choice was, and can a certain depressed girl help the broken boy? But it's not as simple as that when you have a psycho sister and evil brother/nakamaship.


**Aria :** I work this on phone, so sorry for the grammar mistakes.

 **Warning** : AU semi Canon, lot of OC and more importantly it's YAOI. The OC I take from my other stories named Repair.

 **Summary :** Sabo never run away from the nobles, instance he try to make himself improve and in use to make him being knowledge by his family. Some years later he found out how dumb his choice was, and can a certain depressed girl help the broken boy? But it's not as simple as that when you have a psycho sister and evil brother.

o

 **UNCAGED**

 **Chapter 01 : Meeting With The Girl in The Forest**

o

o

o

The weather is good and the sun also shining on the blue skies. But no one know that someone among them has his day clouded by his own problem. the man name is Sabo.

Who doesn't know about the smartest and gentlely polite nobles like him on the Goa Kingdom. Oh the age of 10th he already beat the best swordmaster on the palace, at the age of 12th he show his skill on navigating the ship and on the age of 17th he being invite to be a guest on the world government and being recruite to be one of the CP. The most strongest(as what everyone told to him)government squad that working under them and more higher then the Shichibukai, the pirates that being knowledge by the government.

Of course he decline it. He doesn't want to be like the CP as the other think that they are powerful and tereffied, the disappoint look on his parents eyes that die won't ever he erease from his mind. Maybe because of that they have been cold to him lately.

And there also Stelly, his noble adopt little brother, and Nuen, the noble adopt little sister. Stelly is really different from Sabo, he is a spoiler kid, always good at acting in front of his mother to get her attenttion, and sometime he even blame all of his mistakes to Sabo. He really making Sabo almost lost his sanity if not for the fact that Stelly only do that in front of their parents, making him unable to beat him to the death. Not only that, even with that personality, somehow, Stelly could take the nobles heart into making him knowable on there.

While Nuen, she is different. Not just by the appearance but also her personality. It's creepy him out when he found of that the lovelly charming and sunshine smile of the orange girl is all a mask to hide about how desire she is when showing someone happy, to crushed their happines. Sabo would find himself being a subject for her entertaiment when their parents go out for past one week. Nuen love to play with his back, she would stab it with nail, and punch his stomach until Sabo throw out bloods. He have report all the abused to his parent but they now believe him. Nuen really good at making a lie like it actually the truth, and when Sabo show the scar his parents just throw it away and telling that it's his own fault to playing carelessly. It's really break his heart to know that his parents doesn't care about him.

Even after seventh years they doesn't change at all. Instance they become really wild when their parents going out from the island.

Today is even really bad. Their parents has sail of to the meeting of the World Nobles on Grand Line and it leave Sabo alone at the mercy of his two younger adobt sibling. They were playing a game of cat and mouse, and of course Sabo always being the mouse.

Thats why he running so fast under the heat of the sun that hitting his pale and bandage skin. He squeeze his arm, trying to alow down the blood from the throwing kinfe that Nuen has give him. Even in the jungle, Sabo still cannot lost them on his track. It's as if they know where Sabo go off to. As usual is very useless to get away from them.

Another pain is recieve by Sabo on his left leg, making him stumble down on the ground and yellong as loud as he can. He brave himself to look at his damage leg and soon regret his action. he can saw clearly he red crimson liquid that going out from he open wound on his leg by the knife that right now has been piercing throught his leg. He doesn't even have a change to control himself until he hear a footsteps approaching him from behind.

"Tenth minutes and thirty-two second. That's a bigger time that you have right now, Sabo-nii."

"P-pl-ple-sshh, Nuu-uen st-stop 'his.." Said Sabo as h try to hold his pain, "Wha-what have I, I done to-to you to ma-m-make you h-hurting me like this."

Nuen just look emotionless at him before sit on top of him, doesn't even care as Sabo yelp in pain when his injure leg has been hit by Nuen's leg, slowly Nuen lean closer and stop right beside Sabo ear, "Like what I have told you before Sabo-nii, I don't hate you at all. This all I do because I 'love' it when people shaking in fear under me. Just like what you do right."

Indeed, Sabo is shaking in fear under the devil on top him.

Nuen smile grow more bigger, "You lose again, nii-san." The next thing Sabo know is his stomach hhurtand there a slashing sounds, "Upss, I cutting it to deep."

Sabo doesn't dare to see what Nuen has done to his stomach, but by the pain and the words he can know that Nuen has been cutting his stomach open, great, at last Sabo can get away from all of this.

"Wait here okay Sabo-nii, I'll call the guard so they will help you." With that the almond braid hair girl leave from there.

"I-I g-gotta go.." Ignoring his pain, Sabo try to sit up, but just to getting up for a mere inchi making him gasp in pain. He really weak. Again he try to do the same thing, but it's no use, he only recieve more pain and his view sunddly darker. At last he can only hope that he will die before the guard find him.

When he wakes up, he meet with the wodden roof, which is not his mansion roof. Sabo turn to his right and saw the windows that showing the orange sky and the open sea. He turn to his left side and saw a living room with two chair on one table and a fireplace, on the left there a simple kitchen, and a slightly open door.

How did he get here?

"Ah right, Nuen abuse me again." It's a shame that he only forget it for a moment, Sabo gentely touch his wounded stomach, "It will be batter if I lost my memories.."

"Then I did be trouble to know the name of the person that I am saving right now." Sabo turn toward the door. A girl, look really younger then him walk in with a bucket of vegtables. Her bob black hair was tied to the back, and her almond eyes looking at him warmly.

This girl has save him. Right now, Sabo really doesn't know if he should be happy or mad at the girl for bring him back to his hell. But teach to be polite making him to simplely giving a thanks, "You save me, thank you. My name is Sabo." For a moment, Sabo can saw that the black hair girl froze for a second before smile. Guess this girl also know him.

"My name is Vereenigde, just call me Vereen. It's a great pleasure to be meeting with you Sabo-san. So mind if you told me about your story that making you drowning on your own blood?" Asked Vereen.

"Oh..I," Should he tell her the truth, but in the end no one actually believe him, "Was attacked by the tigers." The girl blink before sigh, she smile warmly again, as if knowing that Sabo has lie to her. Is it to noticeable?

"Tiger huh, yeah this forest is full of dangerous creature." Said Vereen as she smile, "I will make dinner for us, you should rest, I'll wake you up when I finish. But if you are boring, there a bookshelves on the back of your left side."

Sabo turn into the direction and saw the spot that he had missed before. Sabo turn toward the girl, but at that time the girl already went toward the kitchen and began to cooked. Slowly the blond noble looking back toward the bookshelves. He pick a random book and open it, showing about a handwritting. He began to read it.

'Alter Ego'

'Alter Ego is the call of a different version of yourself. It as if you create another you with different personality and different live style. In example if you born noble and being really polite to everyone, your alter ego would be like un-polite and living a style of the pirates, you can choose to name your alter ego, example if your really name is Jack that being the polite one then your alter ego would be Jean the un-polite one.'

Sabo flip the next page. On there the hand writting is being circle with the red mark.

'Avoidant personality disorder'

'Being hypersensitive to criticism or rejection, and experiencing extreme shyness.'

Again Sabo flip another page.

'Obsessive-compulsive personalitydisorder'

'Being extremely controlling, preoccupied with perfection, rules and orderliness, and unable to let broken/old stuff be thrown away. An obsession is create by the love that they feel and the feeling of only them who have a right to have it and want everything go as planned as they want to. Or in terms is a selfish person who only think about their own feeling other the other feeling.'

Sabo close the book and looking at the cover, there no title, even the writter name. This books is really weird, but also true in some way.

"It's mean all this time Nuen has Obsessive-compulsive personality disorder." Think Sabo.

"Dinner is ready Sabo-san." Sabo looking toward Vereen who walking closely toward him, she bring two bowls and the smell of food is filling the air. His stomach somehow growl in hungry. Sabo place back the book toward the booshelves.

"Thank you." Said Sabo as he recieve the bowl. Inside os a soup with the black water and there some meat inside it. Sabo looking toward Vereen who ate it.

"Try it, it's not that bad." Said Vereen as she take another spoon of the soup. Slowly Sabo try it and when he ate it the taste of spice and salt reaching him and the mixture of sugar, it's all mix in perfect way and create a great taste.

"It's delicious!" Said Sabo as he looking at he bowl, never in millions way he ate something as good as this.

Vereen smile toward him, "It's good then, it's has been a long time since I made this kind of food." Said Vereen. Sabo looking confusely at her. This delicious food, she can make it by her own so why doesn't she ate it everytime? As if the black hair girl beside him knowing what Sabo thinking she speak, "I only made it for a guest or an injure person like you."

She speak as if she felt really lonely.

"You live here by yourself?" Asked Sabo and Vereen nods. She smile again, but this time not a happy smile.

"I always being on outcast on the town, so I think it would be good if I just live by myself on the forest, rather then being cage and force turning into something I hate. I just want to live freely." Said Vereen with a slight sigh. Sabo just watching her in silent.

"About my wound..I.." The word won't come out even when Sabo try to speak. He want to tell the truth to Vereen after hearing the reason she move to the forest, he also doesn't want to change into someone that he hate and wanting to be free. But it's impossible. It's different, more different problem then Vereen had.

"You don't have to worry, I won't be surprise if tomorrow you can running on the forest. Your body healing is faster then normal people." Said Vereen, "Tomorrow if you has been good enough to run, I wjll bring you back to the town, or do you from village?"

Sabo blink, so this girl doesn't know him. It's actually a miracle as everyone around East Blue know him really well, maybe it's his chance to, no. If he do that Vereen will be in danger, she doesn't even know anything, "I'm from Goa."

"Oh...Goa, it's far from here on foot, may take one and a half day. My carft is destroy." Said Vereen, "Then Sabo-san better rest right now as tomorrow would be a really tiring day." Said Vereen as she pick up the empty bowl and walking toward the kitchen.

Sabo lie down on the bed as he look up on the ceiling. Somehow this is the first time he having a nirmal conversation and being treat as a guest. It's felt warm, "I hope by tomorrow I won't be able to walk." Whispet him as he close his eyes.

 **Aria** : Great it's finished..sorry for the bad grammar, if there a wrong word and others I hope you guys doesnt't mind it, because I write it on phone not my laptop. Phone is way to easier to hide it other then my big laptop.


End file.
